


Got Drugged

by Spnfandom8



Category: Batman - Fandom, Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfandom8/pseuds/Spnfandom8
Summary: "That was Bruce Wayne" JJ says quietly as the car pulls away from the curb. "yep" I answer. "And Dick Grayson-Wayne, and Tim Drake-Wayne" Garcia adds. "Does that make you Jason Todd-Wayne?" Prentiss asks, turning to face me.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Got Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. :)

“Come on Jason, it’ll be fun!” Garcia says, bouncing up and down in front of my desk, drawing a smile from me.   
“Fine, but i’m going home to change first” I tell her, wanting to get out of this clean cut professional outfit that Alfred insisted on.   
Apparently when you take a job with the BAU, you shouldn’t show up to your interview, or your first day in jeans and a leather jacket.   
I’ve been wearing a suit the last three months i’ve been working here, and being dragged to gala’s and ball’s with Bruce when I was younger made me at least used to wearing one.   
This isn’t the first time that i’ve been invited to go out with the team, but it’s the first time that I don’t have patrol or a case when they’re going out.   
“Oh, you mean that Jason Peter’s doesn’t always wear this suit and tie?” Garcia asks with a flirty smirk.   
“God no” I tell her, shoving papers into my bag and throwing it over my shoulder.   
“We’ll be at the bar at 8” she tells me cheerily, eerily reminding me of Dick when she grins and bounces off to convince Reid that he has to come with us.   
“What? No hot date tonight man?” Morgan says with a smile as he spins his chair around to face me.   
“Nope, i’m free to hang out with you fuckers” I tease, kicking my chair into my desk as I walk towards the elevators.   
“Yeah, i’ll see you later man” he says with a smile, already used to my brash language and teasing way of showing that I don’t hate people. 

I let out a sigh of relief as I tear the suit off when I get to my apartment, changing quickly into a pair of dark jeans that are thrown over a chair in my room, a clean tee-shirt with my brown leather jacket over that, quickly strapping a few knives onto my body as well as a few other useful little items before I go to my bathroom. I grab my brush from the drawer, dragging it through my hair and wincing at the pulling strands, previously stuck in place with gel. I run my hands through my hair a few more times to make sure i’ve brushed the gel out of it before I grab the keys to my bike instead of my car and head out. 

I pull into the parking lot of the bar and smile when I see that most of the team is just gathering at the front door, probably having arrived around the same time.   
I pull into a space in front of them, seeing the curious looks I get from Garcia and Prentiss, and the admiring ones my bike gets from Hotch and Morgan.   
I quickly turn it off, pulling my helmet off my hand and knocking the kickstand down before I get off.   
“Hey guys” I greet, grinning when Garcia’s jaw drops.   
“Oh my god Jason! I thought you lived in suits, I mean, I knew you had a bad-boy side, what with your mouth and all. But Damn.” she says, causing me to laugh.   
“This is actually what I live in, someone close to me told me that I would never get the job if I showed up to my interview wearing this, and he definitely frowned upon me wearing anything but a suit for a job with the FBI.” I tell her, putting my keys in my pocket.   
“You look so comfortable in a suit though?” Prentiss remarks.   
“That’s what years of stuffy ass Gala’s and Ball’s does to a kid” I tell them, running my hand through my hair.   
“You don’t seem like the Ball’s and Gala’s type” Hotch’s wife remarks, her name fleeing my head.   
“I’m not” I say, walking to the door of the bar and holding it for everyone else.   
“I’m gonna go get a drink, anyone need anything?” I ask, taking orders and then going to the bar to grab them.   
I return more than a few minutes later, having gotten sidetracked when I realise that I knew that bartender.   
I hand drinks around, finding the only open seat next to Reid and taking it, taking a sip of my whiskey.   
“What took so long?” he asks curiously.  
“I knew the bartender” I tell him, watching as Garcia and Morgan head out to the dancefloor, JJ going over to the darts and Hotch and his wife staying at the table with us and Prentiss.   
“What, you date her?” Prentiss asks with a grin.   
“No, I stopped his friend from shooting him a few years back” I tell him, getting up as a curious expression crosses his face, disappearing to the dance floor as he opens his mouth to ask me a question.   
I get lost in the music, dancing for I don’t know how many songs, with anyone who wants to, until I find myself with an armful of sloppy drunk blue eyes and black hair, a dazed grin and blurred eyes.   
“What the fuck are you doing here Tim?” I ask my brother, who has stumbled into me on his way to wherever he thinks he’s going like this.   
“Jason?” he slurs, tipping his head back to look at me.   
“Fucking hell” I mutter, throwing an arm over his shoulders and looking around for a few seconds until I spot the table with my team, I groan as I realise that my entire team is sitting there, apparently all taking a break at the same time, and sending me concerned looks from across the room.   
“Are you here with anyone?” I ask, catching him as he stumbles.   
“Nope, got drugged, called Dick” he says slowly, enunciating his words so that I can understand him.   
“Great, come with me” I tell him, basically holding him up and dragging him with me as I make my way across the bar to my table.   
Reid scoots over in the booth as I get closer with Tim, making room for the two of us.   
“Thanks” I mutter, dropping him in the booth and sliding in next to him, ignoring the questioning looks my team is shooting me, instead choosing to tilt Tims face my way in the brighter lights of the seating section.   
“What was it?” I ask curtly as I see his dilated pupils.   
“Dunno” he murmurs, tipping towards Reid seemingly without realising it.   
“Stop it” I mutter, pulling on his arm to get him to sit up straight, which only results in him tipping into my side, where I decide to leave him.   
“Who’s your friend?” Garcia asks cautiously.  
“My little brother” I say, reaching over and shooting back the rest of my whiskey as Tim’s head comes to a rest against my shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut.   
“You have a little brother?” Prentiss asks, obviously surprised.   
“Yeah, two of them” I say, pushing Tim back into a sitting position when he starts to slide.   
“Hey, Tim” I say, tapping my hand on his cheek to get his attention.   
“Jay” he says, a disoriented look now taking over his features.   
“Who did this? Who drugged you?” I ask, realising that they might still be here, still be around for me to beat the shit out of them for fucking with my brother.   
“Som-some guys, called me a fa-fag and then dragged me out to the alley” Tim says stumbling over his words.   
“Why did he take you to the alley?” I ask, knowing the answer but wanting a confirmation.   
“Said they were go-gonna k-kill me” he says again, doing nothing to quell the rising tide of anger.   
“When did you call Dick?” I ask then, needing a timeline.   
“Didn’t, told you to” he says with a confused look.  
“No you didn’t, you told me you called him” I tell him, letting him slump once more into my side as I pull my phone from my pocket, plugging my other ear as I dial quickly and bring the phone to my ear.   
“Hey Jaybird” Dick chirps happily on the other end.   
“Did you know Tim was going out tonight?” I ask angrily, not able to keep the emotion from my voice.   
“Yeah, he told me he was going out with a few of his friends from the Titans” Dick says, sounding confused at my anger.   
“He’s not with them, he’s drugged out of his mind at a bar, I need you to come take him home” I tell him, hanging up before he says anything else and texting him the address.   
“Is he going to be okay Jason?” Hotch asks, leaning across the table to talk to me.   
“He should be, I called our brother to come get him” I tell him, finally looking around and taking in the concerned looks all around us.   
“You mind helping me get him outside?” I ask them, knowing that the mood has been ruined, and all they will do is sit here, waiting to make sure he’s gonna be okay.   
“Yeah man” Morgan says, getting up from his chair and helping me get Tim out of the booth, taking his other side as the rest of the team grab their things and follow us to the benches outside the bar, the crisp night air hopefully working to sober Tim up a little.   
“I didn’t even know he was in the city” I say as I shed my jacket, dropping it over Tim as I realise that he is wearing a tank-top and jeans, no jacket, and a quick check reveals no wallet either.   
“Is this something, that happens often?” JJ asks hesitantly, the bar having been too loud for them to hear me talking to Dick or to Hotch.   
“No, he isn’t a drug addict. He got drugged, doesn’t have his wallet or a jacket, and he was supposed to be going out with his friends tonight, not sure where the fuck those little assholes are though.” I say, my voice revealing how pissed I am.   
“Okay, is someone coming to get him?” Prentiss asks then.   
“Jason” I hear a familiar and not-Dick’s voice call.   
“I could have sworn I didn’t call you” I say, looking up at the man getting out of the car parked in front of us.   
“Yeah, but you called me while I was in the middle of a conversation with him, telling me that Tim was drugged.” Dick says, bounding out of the car behind him.   
“How is he? What was he given? How long has it been? Symptoms?” Bruce asks rapid fire, his concern outweighing the need to use his Brucie persona in public.   
“I don’t know Dad, he stumbled into me in the bar, drugged out of his head and when I asked him, he told me that some assholes called him a fag and dragged him out to the alley, said they were gonna kill him.” I tell him, giving him all the information I have, knowing that he expects and demands nothing less.   
“Dick” he says, and Dick nods, moving away from Tim and darting around the side of the building, towards the alley, where I was heading before they showed up.   
“Why were you here? You don’t like loud bars?” Bruce asks then, diverting a small amount of his attention my way and off of Tim as he crouches down in front of him, peeling his eyes open and flashing a light across them, taking his pulse and his temperature before he actually turns towards me.   
“Did you forget I took a job with the FBI? They asked me to go out with them” I tell him, knowing that he most definitely did not forget me joining the BAU.  
“You know that I didn’t forget you joined the BAU, I was asking why you were at a bar like this, considering you never take your brothers up on the offer to go out. You don’t need to lash out because you are worried about Tim” he says, turning all of his attention onto me.   
“Fuck off” I mutter, scowling when he smiles at me.   
“I need you to drop by the Manor this weekend, family meeting” he says, standing and carding his hand through my hair and tipping my head back as he does so, making me look up at him.   
“Show up” he says simply before gathering Tim easily into his arms and walking the few feet to deposit him in the car.   
Dick comes around the corner as Bruce turns back to us, a baggie with a few pills in his hand as well as split skin on his knuckles and a deep-set rage burning in his eyes.   
“I’ll see you this weekend Jaybird” Dick says, his normal cheer subdued as he gets into the car with Tim, leaving Bruce standing in between the car and me and my team.   
“Take care of my son” Bruce says, his voice a growled command, his words directed at Hotch as he slips into the car with Dick and Tim, closing it behind him.   
“That was Bruce Wayne” JJ says quietly as the car pulls away from the curb.   
“Yep” I answer   
“And Dick Grayson-Wayne and Tim Drake-Wayne” Garcia says.   
“Does that make you Jason Todd-Wayne?” Prentiss asks, turning to face me.   
“Yeah, Jason Peters is so that I can have a normal life. Hotch knew that it wasn’t my real name, but he didn’t know what my real name was. He didn’t want secrets, I offered minimal secrets.” I tell them, pushing off the bench and belatedly realising that Tim still has my jacket as I make my way around the side of the building.   
I hold back the urge to smile when I see the bloody unconscious face of the guys who tried to kill my little brother, silently cataloging injuries, quickly figuring out which ones came from Tim getting away from them, and which one’s came from Dick’s bout of protective rage.   
“Jason” Hotch says, a warning in his tone as I walk towards the men, but I ignore him, simply pulling cuffs from my back pocket and cuffing their hands tightly behind each of their backs before I pull one of their unconscious asses to his feet, dragging him around the side of the building and dropping him on the asphalt of the parking lot, making a few trips while Morgan and Hotch help me bring them around the front, none to gently.   
“911 what’s your emergency?” asks the lady on the other end of the line while Hotch and Morgan grab the last two guys.   
“Yeah, i’ve got a group of guys who drugged and assaulted a teenager” I say, rattling off the address and letting her know that i’m an FBI agent before I hang up, turning back to my team.   
“I would say i’m sorry I lied, but i’m not really. It was for the good of me and my family, and it didn’t hurt you, except maybe your feelings. But we haven’t really gotten to know each other well enough to be hurt my secrets, have we?” I ask, watching as they all hesitate a moment before I see slight nodding of heads.   
“That’s what I thought.” I say. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Alfie” I greet, leaning in to hug him as he opens the door, inviting me in.   
“Everyone is waiting in the sitting room” he says with a smile.   
“Thanks” I mutter, making my way there.   
“How are you Timmy” I ask upon seeing him sitting on one of the couches.   
“Fine, I blacked out a few minutes after I knocked the guy’s out, I don’t remember anything after that, how I got back in the bar, or how I stumbled into you.” he says  
“Yeah, they’re currently in jail.” I tell him, flopping down onto the couch next to him and catching my jacket out of the air when it drops from the ceiling, Dick right behind it, although he has the good grace to land next to me.   
“Hey Jay” he greets with a grin, leaning into me as he pulls his legs up onto the couch.   
“Goldie” I greet.   
“Todd” announces the arrival of the demon, who gracefully settles himself down on the other side of Tim.   
“Good, everyone’s here. Let’s get started” Bruce says as he enters the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? good? bad? meh? lemme know what you think. :)


End file.
